


Carnie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Carnie

Clint misses the circus sometimes.  
It was a colourful time,  
Of his childhood.  
The people he met.  
The things he learnt.  
Life long lessons he picked up.  
He became independent.  
Became more than a little boy.  
He became an entertainer.  
Amusing the people.  
Regaling them.


End file.
